Lord of the Rings: Into Alagaesia
by Jason9000
Summary: A crossover between two of my favorite books. Join Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, and Eomer as they go into a new world.
1. Meet the Heroes of the War

*Hello dear readers and welcome to a cross over of two of my favorite series. I am happy to write this and all critque is accepted (unless it's nothing but spam, flames, or just so negative that not even Joker from the Dark Knight sees it in a good light XD. Anyway I am new here so I'm trying to figure this out. (I hearby affirm that I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings or Eragon that are owned by their respectful owners and I have not used it for non-profitable means) Oh and in case you are wondering I am Jason9000 from DeviantArt. Now let us begin!*

An elf was standing on the mast. He was tall and fair. He had his eyes closed when a voice that came from below shouted "Master Elf can you come down here for one minute instead of being up on the mast like that!" The elf smiled and jumped down and was unhurt even from the impact of the jump even though it was a high enough to hurt a normal man. "What is it my friend? Why would you disturb me from the breeze of the sea?" "Aragorn needs you. He said something about making a storm coming and we need to find the best spot to land." "Of course my friend now let us away! And try not to drag your beard too much!" The elf lightly ran off with his friend grumbling behind him. They went down into the ship. There was a man sitting on a chair behind a desk. He looked young but, he was not. He was Aragorn son of Arathorn descent of Isildur and High King of Gondor and Arnor. He was looking at some maps with two other men. On his right was Faramir prince of Gondor and Steward if the King was away but, he wanted to come on this trip. He looked much like Aragorn but looked less high and not of a greater lineage. On his left was the King of Rohan Eomer brother-in-law of Faramir since he was wed to his sister Eowyn. Eomer was different since he looked younger and had golden hair like most of the Rohirrm. To Legolas these three men were perhaps the greatest Men of the late Third Age and the early Fourth Age. None could surpass these three in battle. All Orcs, Men, and other creatures of the deceased Dark Lord Sauron did not stand a chance except, for his most terrible servants the Nazgul those alone could have been a match for these three men. Legolas went to the window to look at the sea and the stars. His friend that was smaller than everyone and had a long beard as did every one of his kind had. He was Gimli son of Gloin one of the Dwarves of Durin. The one called Faramir "We still do not know if these are actual Orcs King Aragorn and King Eomer. If they are I do not like this…didn't Gandalf say that when the Dark Lord fell they became mindless and slew themselves without him? I mean I'm surprised that they were able to run from the field of Morannon. Since the Black Gates collapsed and they fell into the Earth like you all told me back in Minas Arnor." Faramir said while pointing South towards Harad." Aragorn looked at him and said "Faramir we told you when there is no ceremony or anything you can just call me Aragorn and him Eomer." Eomer laughed "Come now Faramir, Aragorn is right. Besides we are brothers since you married my sister Eowyn. And remember we also told you that thousands of them fled. They may have bred and became like they did in the Misty Mountains before Sauron had arose am I right Legolas?" Legolas was starring at the sky when his reply was quietly "Yes…perhaps they have…" Eomer looked at him with a strange look for a second till Gimli said "Don't worry lad he's an Elf. I've known Legolas for quite some time and you should never question them for their race is strange." Legolas said quietly "As are the Naugrim." Aragorn looked at the map and said "Come let us rest it has been a long day." The three Men left to sleep in their quarters. Gimli went to get some ale and Legolas just stared out into the stars.


	2. The Storm and Arrival

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings or the Inheritance Cycle. All of the things in these books belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Well now here we have the second chapter. In this it will show how they get into Alagaesia. Now this is set 25 years after the War of the Ring but, there will be differences. For example Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf, and Frodo have not left for the Valinor. And Saruman along with Grima Wormtongue are alive. This also will retain the stuff from the movies like how Legolas has two knives and not one. Oh and Gollum did survive which I will explain later. I have looked online to find some Quenya dictionaries so please pardon me if my elvish in both the Ancient Language and Quenya is not perfect. Now back to the story.*

Aragorn was aroused from his sleep from Faramir that said "Aragorn wake up! We need you awake! The storm hit faster than we thought hurry up onto the deck!" He dashed out while Aragorn was fully awake within a few seconds and heard the monstrous roar of the sea and the wind. He jumped off of the bed which was the worst there. He gave the best ones to his friends since he cared for them and their comforts than his own. He quickly got dressed and went up the deck with his armor that he wore on the Battle of Morannon along with the armor he got for the Battle of Helms Deep with him since he did not feel the need to use his King's armor all the time. His bow was on his back in case they ran out of food and he needed to hunt. When he got up there he was splashed from the water from the storm. Gimli was up on the crow's nest looking for land but couldn't find any shape of it. Faramir and Eomer were using buckets of water to throw it off the ship. Legolas was staring into the sky. Aragorn ran to Legolas asking. "What happened? How long has this storm been here?" Legolas shook his head "I do not know Aragorn. I was looking at the star of Earendil when all of a sudden these clouds formed. And these black lightning bolts have hit the near us." Aragorn ran to the helm of the ship trying to see if he could turn it around. These bolts of black looked strange to Aragorn. He was wondering where they came from. He turned the ship around and tried to sail away from these bolts but, they kept coming closer and closer. Gimli shouted "ARAGORN! THOSE BOLTS WILL HIT US WITHIN A MINUTE AT THIS RATE! TELL EVERYONE TO BE READY!" Aragorn heard the message and ran to Eomer and Faramir. "Be ready for these cursed black bolts will strike us within a minute!" Legolas climbed quickly to the top of the mast and looked up. His keen eyes saw a bolt about to come down upon them. He then shouted "Elbereth Gilthoniel varya tulya!"(Varda please protect us!) Then out of the blue a white light flashed on the entire ship when the bolt hit where the main deck was and everyone was knocked out…

Legolas was the first to awake. He found himself on a shore with debris from the ship. He jumped up and looked around. Gimli was right next to him unconscious. Faramir along with Eomer were on top of each other With Faramir lying on his stomach on the sand and Eomer's back on Faramir's. He heard splashing and turned around. Aragorn was coming out of the water carrying something. It was Legolas's two long knives. He walked up to him and asked "Aragorn are you hurt?" Aragorn shook his head and said "No I woke up 15 minutes ago. I saw all of our armor and weapons floating on what was left of the ship. I got them all but, dropped your knives on the way in and had to quickly slip back into the sea to fetch it. Now come let us wake the others. Aragorn ran to Eomer and Faramir and stopped to smile thinking of how Eowyn and Eomer's wife Lothiriel would react to this. He laughed a bit but, woke Faramir first. Faramir spat out sand and asked "What is on me?" He moved as fast as he could knocking Eomer over and waking him up. Eomer looked around to see what happened than noticed Faramir on the ground next to him. "Thanks for the wake up call." He grumbled. Legolas was having trouble waking Gimli. He just slept on and on. Aragorn came over. "I cannot wake him. I know he is alive but, he won't wake up." Aragorn thought for a moment then smiled. "Watch this" he said. He took a deep breathe then shouted "GIMLI WAKE UP! THE URUK-HAI HAVE BREACHED THE DEEPING WALL AND LEGOLAS'S COUNT IS NOW 30!" Gimli at once awoke and went to get his axe from his belt then looked around for enemies. When he saw that no Uruk-hai were around he looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, and Eomer were laughing at him. Gimli looked disgruntled then said "What did you do that Aragorn? Why did you make a fool of me like that?" Aragorn helped his friend up apologizing "I'm sorry Gimli but we needed to wake you. Now we need to find out where are we." Legolas looked up and looked at the sky itself strange. "The air here does not feel like home. It feels as if there is evil in the land. I have not felt the air like this since Sauron attacking Minas Tirith and sending that foul fume in the air." Aragorn looked worried "We may be East of Harad for if I remember correctly…when I journeyed in the South under Steward Ecthelion II your grandfather Faramir I remember that to the South and East of Harad there was a strange fume coming from the ocean that led East. I did not know what it was but if felt evil. Not the evil of Sauron but, of another evil one that was less powerful but, a force to be reckoned with…" Aragorn looked to his right and said "Come my friends. We shall journey to those mountains. Hopefully there will be a town or something near there that can tell us where in Middle-Earth we are. But, first we must gather all the food we can. Your armor and weapons are over there in the pile. I saved all that I could." And with that the five warriors then gathered all they could and started.


	3. Heroes meet Eragon

*(I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings or the Inheritance Cycle) Now on to the chapter that will introduce one of the main characters of the book Eragon*

Our heroes traveled for three days over the mountains. Aragorn had hunted for them. Legolas ate grudgingly since he did not like to eat meat. They finally got to the bottom on the other side of the mountains since Legolas had said he could smell Men around there. Gimli had asked this and Legolas responded "All of the Children of Iluviatr have a smell to them. We Elves can smell them the best." Gimli looked startled but said nothing. Aragorn meanwhile went ahead and saw a heard of deer. He got his bow out and bent it. He was about to let it loose when a bright light was seen. Aragorn shut his eyes since it was blinding. Eomer, Faramir, and Gimli ran up behind him with their hands on their weapons. Legolas looked around and whispered "There is someone here. They are behind the bush there." He pointed ahead Eomer whispered "We had better wait to see what it is. It could be an Orc." "No I don't think so Eomer." Legolas said "It doesn't smell like one." "Then I suggest we wait and see what happens." Faramir spoke from behind Gimli softly but, keeping his eyes on the bush. A boy that looked 15 or even 16 came out and picked up the stone. Gimli asked Aragorn "Should we approach him?" Eomer nodded "Aragorn I think we should. Perhaps he could tell us where we are." Aragorn nodded and walked forward toward the boy…

The boy was about to take his shot on the doe when a bright light shone. He ducked down for a minute then looked at the glade. The doe was gone along with the herd. He cursed. How was his family suppose to get meet for winter now? He was about to walk away when he saw a blue stone. He went to pick it up. He thought it was a little heavy yet, it looked valuable. He was about to stand up when he heard footsteps. He knew no one had followed him and he had been up in the Spine many times and knew no one lived here. He bent his bow and turned to see what was there. He was to slow…in front of him were three men in strange armor. One of them had a white tree on the chest mail, another one had a white horse, and the one in the middle only had armor around his arms that looked similar to the one with the horse. Behind them was a small man with a long red beard and wore the strangest armor. He had his hands on an axe that had two sides. He turned around and saw a tall and fair looking man that said "Suilaid. Heniach nin?" (Greetings. Do you understand me?") The boy looked relaxed for something about the language he spoke sounded very fair but he still did not understand him. The boy asked "Who…Who are you? I have never seen you before in the Spine." The little man in the back said "Enough Legolas! He does not your Elven language. He seems to understand the Common Tongue." The fair looking man in front of the boy said "All right Gimli. I just wanted to see." He backed off. The man that was in the middle helped the boy up and asked "What is your name?" The boy said "I am Eragon." The man with the silver tree chest mail asked "How do you spell it?" Eragon said "E r a g o n Eragon." The man that helped him up looked thoughtful "Yes I guess that name could be spelled that way." He pointed to the man with the silver tree "This is Faramir son of Denethor." Faramir bowed in the fashion of the Men of Gondor. The man pointed to the one with the horse mail "This is Eomer son Eomund." Eomer nodded his head at Eragon. The small one in the back you see is Gimli son of Gloin our Dwarven friend and behind you is Legolas an Elf of the Woodland Realm." Eragon looked at the last two in amazement he thought 'An Elf and a Dwarf? Do they live here in the Spine? That would make sense but I have never seen them before….' The man in the middle said "And I am Aragorn son of Arathorn." Eragon looked at this Aragorn strangely and asked suspiciously "How do you spell your name?" Aragorn simply replied with a smile "A r a g o r n. I know what you are thinking Eragon but, I do not know you." Eragon looked again at everyone. They looked really tough and grim. Especially this Aragorn. Where did they come from? Were these phantoms of the King? But there was something about the Elf that he just couldn't help but trust. He looked at Legolas and noticed the pointed ears. He was very dare he think this beautiful. Every aspect of him was just perfect from his eyes to his arms and legs. Aragorn asked "Eragon did you need to get that doe? For I noticed that you were tracking them." Eragon shook his head. "No there is no point. I won't be able to track the heard and I need to get home." Faramir asked "Are you sure. For Aragorn, Legolas, and I should be able to track them down and get a couple of them for you." Eragon said "No I need to return to my farm and help with the chores. Do you live up here?" Gimli shook his head "Nay, lad. We were shipwrecked on the other side of these mountains. And we are trying to figure out where on Middle-Earth are we." Eragon looked confused "I'm sorry but, I never heard of this Middle-Earth…is that a land outside of Alagaesia?" Eomer asked "Alagaesia? What is that?" Eragon replied "The dirt you're standing on…you're not from around here are you?" Legolas shook his head "No we come from the West at least that's what I figure…" Eragon shrugged "Maybe if you come into town you can figure out where you are. I'm sure someone has a map." He pocketed the blue stone without anyone looking and walked off with this group of strangers following him.

*Going to skip of them about to go into the town but, they stop at the town first.*

Eragon stopped by the barn and said "Okay I need to go to town except, Gimli will have to stay here since Dwarves have not been around here for nearly one hundred years." Gimli grunted and just sat down on some hay taking out a pipe and started to smoke. Eragon looked at Legolas and said "Legolas you will have to stay here since you will be noticed unless you can cover your ears." Legolas pulled his hood over his ears and covered his ears perfectly so that at any angle no one could see him. Eragon told Gimli "Be careful if my cousin and or uncle dome in here please hide yourself otherwise there will be many questions asked." Gimli nodded and they left for town. When they got there Legolas left the group to look around. The houses were very well put together but, they reminded him of the Dunedain's houses back after the fall of the kingdom of Arnor. He saw an old man looking at him oddly as if shocked to see him. Legolas turned around and walked the opposite direction wondering what that was about. He met with the others later. Eragon was talking about how the butcher Sloan nearly threw him out of his shop. "Eragon you see that old man sitting across from the house on the far left?" Legolas asked. Eragon nodded saying "Yes that is Brom. The town's story teller. He bought a house here in Carvahall nearly 16 years ago. Aragorn looked at the old man and noticed him staring at Legolas with an odd look in his eyes. He decided it'd be best to keep an eye on this man in the future…


	4. Carvahall: Dragons

* (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings or the Inheritance Cycle. I have used them for non-profitable means and are non-cannon please support the official books.) Another chapter review please review if you are a user.*

Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir, Legolas, and Gimli were in the barn sleeping when a noise outside woke them up. They heard it knock three times, stop, and then again. They got out of their hiding places to meet with Eragon. The boy came out and said "I've brought you some breakfast." There was some porridge and some thin milk but, that's all. They were use to not eating much because of the War of the Rings. They were just glad they were inside shelter since it was gonna snow soon. Eragon said "I'm going to go to town today with my uncle Garrow and my cousin Roran. "I'm sure you could find a trader that could lend you a better detailed map to look at if you need one." Legolas nodded and went out to look into the stars. Gimli asked "Are you going to take that blue stone into town? I'm sure some one will want it since it looks very valuable. I have never seen anything like it and even without my instruments to measure things in question of their value that stone is worth quite a lot. But, that thing that troubles me is that it's hollow. I have never seen a stone like that." Aragorn nodded "Neither have I Gimli…and the thing that troubles me is that is appeared out of nowhere as if someone sent it there to you. Some wizardry is around the stone that I can gather but, we shall focus on it later. Now Eragon should we go into the woods and meet you in town? Or just go in town and come back after dark?" The boy thought for a moment "You can meet me in town but, pretend you are traders. Gimli you can come just pretend that you're an old man all right?" Gimli snorted "To think I would have to play as an old man wizened and bent. If my Dwarven brethren were to see this…" he shook his head Eragon walked outside and found Legolas looking around in the sky. He looked from North, to South, East, and West, he looked downcast. "Legolas is something wrong?" the boy asked his Elven friend. Legolas said mournfully "The star of Earendil does not shine on this land…" Eragon looked around and said "They all look the same to me Legolas." Legolas chuckled a bit. "Ahh yes they look the same to the Atani." Eragon looked confused for he still did not know Legolas's language. Legolas responded "Is it what we Elves call you in my language. For you were awakened after us so Atani means 'After-comers' since you awakened after the Elves. You were born at the rising of the sun. We were born to the stars. So every star to us is unique." He went back into the barn. Eragon just couldn't believe what Legolas was saying half the time…for it never tied in with the stuff he knew about the gods. And yet…something about these majestic beings called "Valar" sounded…true.

*Later that day*

Eragon went with his uncle Garrow and his cousin Roran. Eomer, Faramir, Gimli, and Aragorn where looking at these things that not even they had ever seen. Legolas was wandering around since he was bored of this. He eventually ran into the old man that was staring at him the other day. He asked in a weird voice "Do you have it?" Legolas said in a calm voice "I do not know what you speak of sir." Brom looked into Legolas's blue eyes for a moment but couldn't look at his piercing gaze for very long. He eventually muttered something inaudible and walked away. Legolas looked around but, didn't find anything. He found Eragon looking at a wagon but, spotted Legolas. "Did you get a price for the stone?" Eragon shook his head "No we may have to wait till next year or just sell for the highest bidder." He replied. They walked to Morn's tavern. Legolas sat in the corner with Aragorn and the others and watched what was going on. They saw some people fighting over some king. They watched while Eragon told them of his opinion and nearly got into a brawl. They had their weapons hidden and were ready to spring at the ready but, there was no need. Eventually the whole tavern went quiet as the old man that was called Brom told the story of the Dragon Riders.

*When everyone is leaving*

"Well that was an interesting story…" Eomer said. Faramir nodded "Aye…the fact that the humans and elves were able to communicate with these dragons like that is strange…for weren't the dragons the servant of the Great Enemy Legolas? That is until they became their own masters?" Legolas nodded but said nothing. For he was disturbed by the fact that, Elves were in this land…could they have been one of the Teleri that got lost on their way to Valinor all those ages past? Gimli was rather roused than nervous of the dragons. He was overjoyed to hear that Dwarves were somewhere in this land. "Legolas imagine it! More Dwarves! The things we could learn from each other! The things we could learn of their culture here! I would be filled with joy if I could see at least one Dwarf." Legolas smiled "Aye Gimli you would. But, I would like to learn of the Elves here…" His mind wandered off. Aragorn said "Come let us go my friends. I think we should lie in the woods before we go into the barn for tonight"

At nearly 2am they all awoke to Eragon coming in. They saw him hiding something in a bundle of clothes. "You…all…won't believe what was…in that stone." He moved the clothes and in his hand was a blue baby dragon…


	5. Legolas and the Dragon: An Evil Is Near

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form) Well here is another chapter with a different style like all of you said. I hope it is better. I updated chapter 4 before looking at the reviews that way it was still the same. Hope you like it!*

The Middle-Earthians (don't ask…best word I could come with working to think of what to call them.) were in shock. Especially the Dwarf Gimli since to him all Dragons were servants of now deceased Dark Lords and the memory of Smaug burned in his mind. Even though they all heard Brom's story they did not like dragons since in Middle-Earth they meant Death and destruction. Gimli grabbed his axe along with Eomer that got his sword since his mind flashed to the story of how his ancestor slew Scatha the Worm. Eragon saw this and shouted

"What are you doing?"

He drew the dragon back away from the weapons.

"Eragon! That's a dragon! Those things are death and destruction! THEY HAVE KILLED COUNTLESS PEOPLE WITH THEIR SERVICES TO THE GREAT ENEMEY! IT WOULD BE BEST TO SLAY THE THING NOW BEFORE WE ALL PERISH!" He ended shouting in rage.

He took up his axe and started to swing toward it when suddenly Legolas stopped him. He had his eyes on the dragon the whole time. He put the Dwarf's axe aside and went to pick up the dragon. Eragon held the dragon out since he knew the Elf would not cause it any harm…he hoped. Legolas picked up the dragon and drew it to eye level. There was something about this dragon. Like a sweet presence that once held the egg. He looked into it's eyes in a trance. At first thought it was like the trances he heard about Smaug but, something was different. There was a fair presence that once held this egg…but, he couldn't figure out what it was. It seemed familiar…like maybe an Elf or a wizard held the egg before Eragon found it. He was staring into it's eyes and thought he heard something touch his mind. He looked around and saw nothing. Legolas felt this conscious rubbing against his. He finally let go and allowed the Dragon to enter into his mind. There were only certain images and sounds that the Dragon showed him…but, Legolas understood a part of it. Aragon was watching this till finally he said

"Legolas! Come back into the waking world. Give the Dragon back to Eragon."

Legolas shook his head coming out of what he just went through. He gave it back to Eragon and said quietly

"The Dragon means us no harm…it touched my mind in a way…" Faramir looked amazed and asked

"What do you mean? Did it communicate with you through it's thoughts?" The Elf nodded

"Yes. But, since it is a newborn I only understood certain sounds and some hazy images…" he whispered which everyone barely heard "The Dragon was sent here though magic of some sort…all I understood and it apparently was that it was attacked by something and was sent into the woods." His voice drifted off into silence.

The boy went to Aragorn and stated "It's as if Legolas got hit by a log or something." Aragorn nodded and responded "Yes…but, what is wrong with your hand boy? For I noticed your right hand looks different."

Eragon removed the bundle of clothes and showed it to Aragorn. The King of Gondor looked at it in amazement and announced to his friends

"Well gentlemen. It's as if the Dragon has imprinted itself on his hand look at his right hand."

Eragon showed his hand and a weird dragon thing looked imprinted on his hand. Eomer gasped and asked "Wha...What is that thing?"

Eragon shook his head. "I don't know" he responded "I just touched it after it hatched, felt a searing pain, and then this mark appeared." Aragorn examined it for a minute till he said

"Well…nothing is wrong with you. I don't know what it is but, I can guess from what that old man Brom said about the Dragon Riders…you have become one and that connects both of you."

*A few weeks later after the dragon has grown*

Gimli was sitting on the ground petting the dragon. Eragon had named it Saphira since he went to Brom and asked him about dragons. She had denied all of the names till the boy figured out it was female. Legolas jumped out down from the shack that they had built since it was too big to sleep in the barn or in Eragon's room.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought that a Naugrim would be petting a Dragon as if it was a pet?" he said laughing.

The Dwarf chuckled. "Aye lad. If my fellow Dwarves were to see this they would probably burn me a traitor because, of our history especially Smaug…but, this dragon is different. For she is kind and doesn't seem to harm any of us. I wonder if these dragons left the Great Enemy since they did not want to fight him against our kin in ages past…" The Elf nodded

"Yes Gimli. I wonder the same thing but, I highly doubt it. Maybe the Valar created these Dragons to fight against the Great Enemy…" Legolas looked to the West with a longing…

*half an hour later*

Aragorn and Faramir came from the forest with some deer. Eomer walked in from the direction of the farm and said "Eragon just found me near the farm. His cousin got a job in Therinsfold. He is going to walk with him to town…but we should watch him." Legolas nodded since he felt an evil presence in the town for the past two days. It was an evil presence that was sort of like the Nazgul but, of a less evil. Aragorn had felt it too. He was walking around town in his Ranger outfit and every where he looked a couple of people looked like they had seen a monster of some sort. Eomer sat down and was thinking about what to do next. Legolas was looking toward the farm and saw Eragon leaving with his cousin. Saphira had left to hunt 10 minutes ago. Legolas looked at Aragorn and asked

"Aragorn…I think I should follow him. Since I get the feeling something is following him or something." Aragorn nodded and responded "Yes…but, take your weapons, I get the feeling something is drawing near."

Legolas grabbed his bow, arrows, and two knives and ran to follow Eragon.


	6. Eragon is attacked: Raz'ac vs Heroes

*(Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and the Inheritance Cycle belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable ways.) Anyway…here is another chapter. I don't think I improved in my grammar very much from the last chapter, but I think it came out okay. Sorry if this is confusing.*

Legolas was trailing behind Eragon making sure he was out of sight. Every time they got to the town…something just didn't feel right. His Elvish senses were telling him that an evil, of some short was drawing nearer. He had his bow at the ready in case something was to happen. They started to enter the town…

*15 minutes later after Roran left to Therinsford.*

Legolas was looking through the alleyways for Eragon. He had his hood up to cover his ears. He found Eragon lying as if asleep in front of a shop with what appeared to be two men stooping over at him. He cried out but, the men left. The Elf ran up to Eragon and found Brom coming from the opposite direction. Brom looked at Legolas again except, it was as if he knew what just happened and what Legolas was attempting to do. Legolas helped Eragon up and asked him.

"Are you alright Eragon? I saw two men standing over you as if they were looking for something that you had."

Eragon shook his head. Legolas helped him up. He looked at Brom and nodded at the old man. He then started running as swift as the wind itself off toward the farm to tell his companions of what transpired.

"Eragon are you all right?" The old man asked he looked at Eragon to make sure he was not hurt.

"Yes I'm alright." He replied getting the dust off of himself. "If you will excuse me Brom I must be getting back to the farm and to Garrow."

"Wait a moment! Let me accompany you to the road. I want to make sure that those 'men'" he used that term in a disgusted voice. "Do not bother you again."

Eragon nodded and for two minutes there was silence till Brom broke it by asking.

"Did you remember the name of that trader that seemed to think that they knew a lot of the Dragons?"

The boy shook his head. "No I'm afraid I did not. But, I thank you for helping me."

Brom nodded and replied "It was no trouble my boy. But, I would like to ask you another question. Did you know that person? For I have seen him and four other strangers around Carvahall recently. They seem very foreign since I have not seen men like them before."

Eragon thought worriedly 'Does he know about them? I'd better be careful of what I say…' Eragon lied by saying "No I only met them when the traders came. I don't know much about them…"

Brom nodded. They walked again for a minute in silence till they reached the road and Brom said in a causal voice.

"Well here is the road. Are you sure you do not need me to take you back to the farm?"

Eragon responded in kind. "No. I'll be fine but, thanks again Brom. I really need to get home."

He ran off toward his farm. The old man watched him for a while, till he was out of sight then turned to the direction of the forest while unsheathing a sword, that was hidden that looked red. He ran with swiftness that if anyone of Carvahall saw him they would have thought they had too much to drink at Morn's tavern.

*going back to Legolas*

Legolas was back at the campsite within a minute.

"My friends!" He calls "It seems that the evil that I sensed is here! They have attacked Eragon!"

The others looked up with shock. They all just finished eating and were talking about where to go next.

"Legolas how is Eragon?" Faramir asked with concern for their friend since they knew he was no fighter like them.

The Elf responded saying "He is all right. The old man Brom helped him after I made sure he was alright. I think we should attack them for they are creatures of Darkness that I have never seen before. They look like Men but, the smell of them is more unbearable than Orcs. I would not want them to hurt anyone else from this village."

Gimli already has his axe at the ready. He stood up smiling

"Excellent!" The Dwarf roared with delight. "I have been itching for some fighting since we got here! I set out from Erebor in hopes of hewing Orc necks again. Now my axe and I are ready since it has been restless for the longest time."

Aragorn thought for a moment till he finally sighed saying

"Gimli I believe you are right. I have seen tracks of strange beings near the town of Carvahall and they do not seem like men too me. But, come my friends! We must be swift! For I do not want these creatures to harm anyone since I can feel that evil is at work in this land!"

Aragorn grabbed his sword, his own bow and the dagger he gotten from the Lord Celeborn in Lothlorien all of those years ago. Eomer got his armor on that he had since he became the Third Marshal of the Mark. Faramir along with Gimli had their armor on at all times. They then followed Aragorn and Legolas that somehow seemed to know where these creatures were.

Brom was fighting valiantly against the two strangers but, they were way toquick for him in his old age. He received a blow on the head from the smaller of the two with a rock they had picked up. They stood over him and seemed to be appeared to be smiling till they looked up for; they heard the rustle of leaves coming from the left. Brom looked up and saw the five strangers armed and ready to fight against these foul creatures. The one in the middle whispered to his fellows.

"Here they are! Legolas and I shall take the larger one while, Eomer, Faramir, and Gimli shall take the smaller one. But, be careful the old one named Brom looks injured. Legolas when you get the chance take him away from here. We'll hold them off." He then drew his sword and charged at them shouting "ELENDIL!"


	7. Short Battle: EVIL CLIFFHANGER!

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in The Lord of the Rings or the Inheritance Cycle. I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form and they all belong to their respectful owners.) Well here's another chapter. This will not have action since that does not come till later in the story. Remember I'm trying to keep it toward the Inheritance Cycle books but, having the Middle-Earthians in it. So sorry we won't see much till later. But, on with the chapter*

Aragorn swung his sword at the creature's head but, it dodged it with ease. Aragorn then kicked at the creature's legs but, it was unaffected. It swung it's sword down on Aragorn's neck but two twin swords stopped it. The being looked up at the owner of these strange swords. Legolas's hood fell down at the swing to reveal his pointed ears. The creature stared at him with what looked like shock. It then ran for its life. Legolas took out his bow and an arrow but, the big one was no where in sight. He looked behind him and saw the little one taking on Gimli, Eomer, and Faramir at once and appeared to be having a very hard time. He then strung his bow and aimed at its heart. The creature sensed the danger and tried to dodge by jumping to the left but, the arrow hit its arm. The thing shrieked in pain. The big one came out of the trees threw a dagger at the Elf and fled. The Elf saw the dagger and jumped out of the way with ease. He strung his bow again but, the creatures were gone. Aragorn helped Brom up. The old man looked shocked. For the strangers were fine. None of them were breathing hard or even looked like they had broken a sweat. Aragorn then asked Brom.

"Are you alright? We saw them hit you with the handle of the sword on your head. I can help you if you want."

The old man shook his head.

"No. I'm fine, it was just a bump to the head but, still it was a bad one. Where is Eragon? For they are after him because, that butcher Sloan spilled about that stone."

The group looked at each other thinking of what to say till Aragorn said.

"He is at the barn. But, I think we should hurry if those things are after him. Do you know what they are? For they do not seem to be Men…even though they look like them with those clothes."

Brom shook his head.

"No they are not men…they are creatures of darkness that exist in human's nightmares…but, come let us find Eragon! For he is in danger and I wish to help him."

Faramir, Gimli, Aragorn, and Eomer ran toward the farm while Legolas stayed behind to pick up the arrow that the creature threw away after it got hit. He examined it and it looked perfectly reusable. He put it into his quiver and looked at Brom and told him in a perfectly quiet voice.

"I shall be questioning you when we rescue Eragon from these creatures."

The old man nodded and said.

"Of course. And I will question you and your friends. I want to know where you all came from since I know just by the look of your clothes you all are not from Alagaesia."

The Elf nodded and ran with Brom following his friends.

*20 minutes later they see the farm burned to the ground and Eragon tearing through the wreckage.*

Aragorn ran to the boy and asked

"What happened here? We left to track those men that attacked you."

The boy looked up in anger and with sadness.

"I ran back to the farm to warn Garrow…when Saphira grabbed me and took me away from the farm for half an hour…I finally convinced her to take me back to get Garrow but, it was too late. We need to get him to Gertrude! She is the town's healer she'll know what to do."

Aragorn picked up Garrow and carried him toward Carvahall.

*gonna skip to when Eragon goes back to the farm to meet Saphira and leave. Cause I'm lazy.*

The group was waiting at the farm where Saphira had told them to wait. Brom told the group to stay near the farm since he guessed if Garrow were to die. (Which seemed likely even to Aragorn) he would go to the farm with Saphira to seek out revenge against those creatures which, were called the Ra'zac. So they waited for the boy, while they waited they discussed on what to do. Gimli was all for going since he knew they had no where to go till they could find a ship. Eomer was against it since he did not think they should go around on a chase that could take them many months. Faramir wanted to go since; he wanted to help his friend avenge his uncle. Aragorn didn't want to go since; he had the same mind as Eomer.

"Well Legolas." Aragorn said. "It all comes down to your decision. What shall it be? Shall we accompany Eragon on his Quest for vengeance or look for a town where we can get a ship?"

The Elf looked thoughtfully for a moment till he said…

*OHHHHHHH and I left you all in a cliffhanger! Although I'm sure you all know what's gonna happen. So if you can leave a review please do and till the next time. **Mára mesta.**


	8. The Decsion: Questions needed answered

*(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else from The Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Christopher Paolini (who in my opinion are two of the greatest authors in the world)) now on to another chapter!*

"I think we should help Eragon. For this could be our last greatest adventure together and it is our duty to see him through the end of this." The Elf said in his causal tone.

The others nodded and agreed. Eomer looked a little troubled but, shrugged it off since they could probably find their way home. They were waiting for five minutes till; finally Brom came up with Eragon. Both of them seemed to be arguing over something. Saphira came down and filled them in over what was transpiring between the two. Gimli was fingering his axe since he was bored at the moment while Faramir and Eomer were just looking at the two. Legolas and Aragorn were talking in Sindarion for a moment till Legolas went to the boy and said.

"Eragon all of shall accompany you on your mission since; we wish to see you to the end of this journey. But, once it is completed we will return to Middle-Earth. You will have our skills and guidance all of the way."

The boy looked shocked at this but, was gratified by this. He bowed low to the group and said

"I am honored. I can only imagine what this Middle-Earth is like. If you are like this then it must a place where all people are very honorable and respectful to all races."

Legolas bowed and replied

"Gen hannon Eragon. Im gelir na thaed." (I thank you Eragon. I'm happy to help)

Brom smiled and said

"Legolas you're language is indeed a strange one for, I have no idea what you are saying but, it must be a rich and glorious language for it sounds beautiful in just saying it. If you can please teach me it. I would like to learn it when we travel."

Eragon turned on the spot and said.

"Hold on! Who said you were coming with us? We have not agreed on anything yet! Why should we allow you to come with us! I have only known this group of people for a few weeks but, I have never seen any one track better than Aragorn, Legolas, and Faramir! Why should we allow you to come?"

Brom took a deep breath for a moment then looked as if he were thinking of what to say. He stood silent for a moment and said.

"Because I believe that there should be a story teller there to watch all of this and tell future generations like I told you. Another reason is because; I know the Ra'zac. I have dealt with them before and I know some of their moves. Another reason is because I know almost of Alagaesia and I know you only know up to the Spine, and these five only know about Carvahall. And my last reason is because, your dragon agrees with me."

Out of the sky Saphira came hovering down. They all backed away to make room so they would not get crushed. When he landed Legolas noticed something in the old man's eye that looked like hope or excitement? The Elf couldn't tell since it was there for a second. Brom walked around the Dragon muttering himself about "a farce" that Aragorn just heard. The group of Middle Earth backed away and left Brom to inspect the Dragon. After another minute the old man announced.

"All in all a fine dragon. Now do you all have a shelter to sleep in for tonight? I do not wish to start our hunt till tomorrow. Since it is already late enough as it is."

Aragorn nodded he leaded the group to where they made Saphira's shelter that they made. Within 15 minutes they were all set up for camp for the night. Eragon and Brom were talking with each other and arguing. The Heroes from Middle Earth were watching till Eragon went to sleep half an hour later. They all waited for 15 minutes till they knew that he was asleep when they all drew their weapons! Saphira looked alarmed and asked them all.

"What is the meaning of this?" She cried outraged.

Legolas had his bow on Brom and the others had their swords and (in Gimli's place axe) pointed and ready against Brom. Brom saw that he was outnumbered and knew he was no match. He dropped his sword and got to his knees.

Aragorn signaled at Faramir to hold him down. Saphira started to growl but, they didn't back away. Faramir held his sword to Brom's throat when Aragorn said.

"Now tell us why you are coming with us. You may have told Eragon but, I know there is more to you then a story teller thing. What bard has a sword like that and knows a lot about Dragons? For Eragon has told us about his meeting with you. Now speak swiftly! We will stay here all night if you want."


	9. Short Chapter: Reason below

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in The Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form) Well now let's see what questions they have for Brom.*

"What is it that you wish to know?" Brom asked. "I will warn you though I will not tell you all of the truth to some questions and not answer some I would like to keep private."

Aragorn nodded and said.

"It's all right we only wish to know why you want to come with us. I agree that you can come with us because you know this land better than we do. However I want to know at least a portion of the truth of these questions: Where did you come by that sword? I have looked around here and the swords are nothing like this. How you knew Legolas was an Elf? And how you knew about Saphira?"

In the background Saphira was still growling but, it was low warning growl that sounded like if a bad move was made she would react. Gimli kept his eyes on her and was ready to warn his friends if she sprang. Even though she was his friend…the story of Glaurung and especially; Smaug was always remembered in his heart. No matter how friendly a dragon could be to him or the other way around he was always still wary…

The old man sighed. He stood silent for a few minutes till he said in almost a whisper.

"I'll answer them in order…I got this sword by killing a man…one that was branded a traitor…this sword is special even in this land. It will never rust, no dull, and it can't break with any known metal or weapon in this land. The second question I'll just say that I have met the Elves of this land and the fact that even though he is an Elf from another land as you claim. And I can see that just by looking at him. There is something about him that is very different from any Elf I have ever seen. And as the last question…it's because of Eragon's palm which is called the gedwëy ignasia which, translates into "shining palm" in The Ancient Language."

Legolas had looked into Brom's eyes the whole time.

"Aragorn…from looking into this man's eyes I can tell that even though he said he did not tell the whole truth. I believe we can trust him. But, I say we keep an eye on him to make sure he does not hurt Eragon." The Elf concluded.

Aragorn nodded and signaled the others to put down their weapons. Aragorn took Anduril and put it down next to his sleeping bag that he had found from the wrecked material. He fell asleep within half an hour. The Heroes of Middle Earth were having similar dreams of being home with their families…

*Sorry for not updating…I had a vacation that I went on for a week and I'm sick. I have strep throat and I have just enough energy to finish this…I'm gonna go lie down now…*


	10. Longer Chapter: Who was the Great Enemy?

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings or Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any non-profitable reasons in any shape or form) Good evening or "Good whatever time it is for you". Here to join me here today is our lovable dwarf Grump-I mean Gimli! Hehe…Well another chapter has arrived. Again sorry for not updating since I was sick. I feel much better now so I'll write a longer chapter this time for you guys. Now on with the show!

Gimli: Let us hope I get to see these Urgals Eragon keeps talking about. I wonder if they look like orcs.

Yeah Gimli…they won't come till later.

Gimli: Okay let's just get this over with lad.*

They woke up and started walking toward Therinsford. They needed to go there to buy horses. And since there were 7 of them this was gonna be a hard one…they had enough for three good horses may be four. Aragorn asked Brom this but, the old man sighed saying they'd figure it out. Since it was a two day walk they were silent for the most part. Legolas was always looking around as if examining the very land by just staring at it. Eragon asked Brom what he was doing. The old man shook his head and responded by saying.

"Don't question the ways of the Elves. For they are a strange race and always will be to every other race."

Aragorn and Gimli said from the background.

"You have no idea boy!"

When Saphira landed Brom would tell them a story of the Dragon Riders in their prime. Eomer said to on the second evening Aragorn.

"Imagined if we had these Dragon Riders. Perhaps the war against Sauron would have gone smoother. For instance, it would not have taken a long while to get Frodo to Mount Doom, we would have not lost the so many Men over the years, and perhaps these Dragons would have been able to match the Fell Beasts that the Nazgul rode…"

"Yes things would have been very different. But, the Dragons were all servants of the Great Enemy that Sauron followed and maybe if we took them to Middle Earth they would have fallen to the Great Enemy's shadow since Middle Earth shall always be tainted from him and Sauron. And Sauron probably would have captured one of them with the Nazgul since they would have given even the Riders a tough time. Eventually one of them would have fallen through his enslavement in torture and other foul ways. Then the War could have been much worse."

Eomer nodded again while thinking of what he said and did not respond. Faramir was asleep dreaming about something since he was smiling in it. Gimli was fingering his axe like always having it at the ready. Legolas was again looking at the stars as if by looking at them he would find answers. Brom was smoking his pipe and with his beard Aragorn thought that he could have been their friend Gandalf's brother. Since he smoked a lot like him, was irritated by so many questions at once, and the fact that they knew a lot in which they were talking about. He smiled as he was thinking of when his old friend threw down his staff trying to think of the words to open Moria's West Gate a long time ago.

The boy turned to Aragorn and asked.

"Aragorn I have been meaning to ask you this for a while…but who or, what is this "Great Enemy" or Sauron. You make it sound like that this "Great Enemy" is even more powerful than this Sauron or something. You also make it sound like these two can give Galbatorix a run for his throne."

Gimli spoke up from the background.

"That is because they can boy. Not even we will joke when it comes to them since the memory of them both will burn in the hearts of Elves, Men, and Dwarves for all of time."

Legolas stirred out of his thoughts. He walked over to the group. Aragorn took a deep breath and said.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to tell you these stories. I must say that the stories of the Ages past are very long. If were we to tell you the whole tale of The Great Enemy and Sauron we would be sitting here for the next five years. So we shall try to keep this brief. Legolas if you will. I think it would be better if you told this story."

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes. He looked pained as if telling this story was hurting him both mentally and physically. Brom noticed this and thought that these two beings were far more powerful than Galbatorix could ever dream to be to cause an Elf like Legolas to look like telling this story is causing him to relive thousands of pain in both body and mind. Eragon looked really interested and ready to hear more tales about older days. Even if it was from other lands that he never heard about.

"It all began many years ago. At first there was Eru the One. Which we Elves also call Iluvatar He is the Creator of all living things. He created the Valar first which are his servants. Some of them are called Maiar. They are like the Valar but, are of a lesser degree. Not even we Elves know how many there are. Only a small amount of them went into Arda. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. The most powerful of them was Melkor. Now he desired to the Flame Imperishable to create beings of his own design. For he wanted to rule on his own which is impossible since everything belongs to Eru alone…

*And we're done for this chapter. I'll decide whether or not to dedicate a chapter to Tolkien's Silmarillion. I'll think about it later. Anyway wonder what Brom's and Eragon's reaction to this will be.

Gimli: Ugh…you had to have the Elf start that story…now we'll be sitting there for hours. Even the brief version of it takes hours…

Sorry Gimli my bad…*


	11. Legolas's story: The beginning of Arda

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings, Inheritance Cycle or, The Silmarillion (yes this chapter is dedicated to it) they all belong to their respectful owners and I did not use the characters for any profitable ways in any shape or form)

Well I have decided to dedicate it to The Silmarillion because of the review from user JSBT2000. So thanks for the idea. I may use ideas from other reviews if I like it but, I will alter it a bit as you will see in this chapter.

Gimli: You've condemned me to hours of listening of the tales from the Eldar Days from the Elf! JSBT2000 why would you do this to me? What have I Gimli son of Gloin done to you to deserve this?

It'll be all right Gimli. Just….hang in there.*

"Now Melkor spent many years in the Void seeking the Flame Imperishable but, that was as I said impossible since, it resides with Iluvatar. Now while he was doing this some of his other brethren started to make…'music' as we call it. Not many of them knew the designs of the others for maybe two-three of them knew about the other parts. Now all of them were very powerful yet, Melkor was the most powerful of them all and understood most what Iluvatar wanted but, he still wanted his own designs. So when Iluvatar called them all together to create the Great Music. And thus began to us Elves the beginning of Time."

The Elf paused and looked overjoyed telling this story. In fact Legolas loved telling this story despite the sorrows it had on all of the Children of Iluvatar. Especially to people that had not heard the story. And he had a good audience…for now since he knew Eragon was about to jump up on all the questions. Brom looked really interested into this. For he was confused for Legolas made it sound like there was just one God and then more? He heard very few religions like this before.

"Legolas you are now confusing me…" the old man said. "First you start with one God now there are more? I have heard some religions like this but, you make it sound like these "Valar" are just caretakers or just doing the job to please this "Eru" because of the love they have for him."

The Elf smiled and said.

"Yes that is the point. What they do is to please Iluvatar and also because they all wanted to see the Children of Iluvatar which is Elves and Men. But, I will get to that another time. Now Melkor sang with all of the other Valar when the Great Music began however his was different since he spent much time alone and therefore; his music was louder and out of place amongst the others. His was loud and repeating unlike his brethren that was deep, wide, and beautiful but, it was slow with immeasurable sorrow from which, its beauty mostly came. Now Eru created a "First Theme" to counter Melkor's music but, he ruined it and when he did many fled to his side that became his followers. Eru made a second theme but, it was spoiled as well, Eru did so again with a Third Theme but, it too was corrupted. So he made one Chord as deep as the Abyss, as higher than the Firmament, and piercing as the light in the eye of Iluvatar. Eru stopped the music after that since he was displeased. He then chastised Melkor for his doings and left them."

The Elf looked at the stars and said.

"That is all I will say. I have spent an hour telling the story. We must rest. We will be at Therinsford in the morning and we must buy horses."

Eragon looked like a child on its birthday getting many gifts. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Legolas. But, Brom took one look at him and said.

"Eragon don't ask questions. At least not tonight. We must rest as Legolas said. We will be getting up early tomorrow. Good night everyone."

And with that everyone fell asleep with Eragon having dreams of beautiful beings singing wonderful music.

*And that's all I have time for. Sorry for the late update. Work is a killer. Till next time cya everyone*


	12. Into Therinsford: Aragorn's sneeky move

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)

Here to join me here today is Brom. Since Gimli has had a mental breakdown from the times we had to rehearse this scene since he could not put on the best old man voice he had.

Brom: It's good to be here. Now before we begin I want to say this since many of you will be wondering why Saphira has spoken a couple of lines. That is because Jason here wants Eragon to get accustomed to the others. That and he has no idea at the moment how to work her in. So sorry about that everyone. All right now back to you Jason.

Ah yes thank you Brom. Well here is yet another chapter. Now we will be in Therinsford and will start Eragon's sword training. So we shall begin.*

They all arrived at the town within 10 o'clock in the morning. When they stopped Brom turned to Legolas and Gimli.

"All right you two as you know Dwarves and Elves have not been seen around here for a long time. Now we can get you in but I will give you two names. Gimli can go by Jacob. And Legolas can go by William Turner." (Someone please guess where that could have come from for that is a hard one!)

Legolas looked to the side and said to himself.

"Why does that name sound like it fits me?"

They all walked into town warningly. They looked to buy horses near an inn. Eragon kept his hood up since he knew Roran was somewhere in this town and he did not want to tell his cousin about how his father died and it was basically his fault. They found a farm that was selling the horses that they needed. They were about to cross a bridge when a man stopped them.

"Sorry sirs. This is me bridge and you have to pay to cross over."

Brom sighed and asked him.

"How much?"

"300 crowns for you and the boy. And another 500 crowns for your friends especially this one since he is the most ragged."

He pointed to Aragorn which caused everyone especially Faramir to stir up with rage at the fact that this mere man singled out The High King of Gondor and Arnor just because he looked like a ragged man. Granted he had spent more than half of his life in the Wild which is probably why he looked like this but, his friends all loved Aragorn like a brother since he led them through the War of the Ring and was ready to take full blame of what happened to them all knowing the dire consequences if they failed.

Brom sighed and handed over the 800 crowns. The old man caught something in Aragorn's eye and acknowledged what it meant. Everyone walked through staring venomly at the man. Gimli had half a mind to take his hidden axe and force him to give the money back. Faramir and Eomer would have taken down this man for his insolence but, just kept on going. Aragorn was the last one to pass. He tripped over and fell on the man.

"Excuse me sir. I'm sorry the crack over there forced me to fall. If you can please repair it so nothing unfortunate happens to anyone. The results could be disastrous."

He got up and walked away with a blank expression. When they were halfway over Eragon responded to this by saying.

"I can't believe this! He stiffed us! We needed that money for the horses…and that probably wasn't even his bridge!"

Aragorn nodded and sighed deeply.

"Yes but, we can not fight with all the fools in this world. Especially some like them." He smiled and the boy asked.

"Why are you smiling? He stiffed us! And he charged us an extra 500 crowns because of you!

Aragorn started to laugh along with his everyone else. The boy looked confused.

"What are you all laughing at?"

"Lad look at where Aragorn keeps his sword. Do you see something different about him?"

Gimli had asked him. The boy looked at his belt. He saw his sword, his dagger, and…what looked like a purse. He never saw him have that before. He then heard a cry of dismay on the other side.

"You took his bag of money?" the boy asked astounded.

"Yes. I did. I know just by looking at him he was cheating us. And by the weight of this back there is quite a lot. Even more than what we paid him. When you're a Ranger for 3/4ths of your life you learn things. Now I see that farm we were told about let us purchase some horses."

*When they see the owner and have talked with him for 10 minutes*

I don't know…I want to sire a whole line from Snowfire…"

The rancher was saying to Brom.

"I will pay 500 crowns for him."

The rancher looked thoughtfully but nodded with a very heavy sigh.

"Now what about these other four horses? I would like to buy to more."

The rancher looked at the group.

"Two? But you have five more people in your group."

"That is because old Jacob rides with me."

Legolas said looking at the rancher. His ears were well covered but he made sure not to stare at people to hard. The rancher looked at "Old Jacob" and simply nodded since he knew by the looks of this man he was very old since he was wizened and bent, and also by the long beard which was red? He didn't question it. Brom pulled out whatever money they had left. The rancher looked at it but, shook his head.

"You are short 100 crowns." He said.

"Well…would you be willing to part with them for 1500 crowns? This is all we have."

The rancher shook his head.

"I will not part with my best horses for anything below 1600 crowns."

Brom asked the man.

"Excuse me for a moment I want to consult with my friends."

Brom went to the others and asked.

"Do any of you have anything that is worth 100 crowns?"

The boy, Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, and Eomer shook their heads. Gimli on the other hand was pulling something from his belt. It was a medium sized what looked like a pouch. Except, it must've been Dwarven design considering it had a strange language written all over it. He opened it and started to look through some strange minerals. He pulled out what looked like an emerald but it was red. Brom's eyes widened with shock and asked him.

"Where did you get that? I have only seen one of those in my lifetime…how did you get an emerald of the Ancient Riders?"

"An emerald of what?" Gimli asked.

"I'll explain when we leave."

Gimli then walked to the rancher and asked him in the best old man's voice he had.

"Excuse me lad…but, we this cover it? It is an old thing I found when I was a lad but, I do not want it anymore."

He held out the emerald and the man's eyes widened with awe.

"Yes that will cover all of them. You can keep your 1500 crowns. This will cover them all nicely."

They then took the horses and walked out of town and stopped 10 miles out of it behind a hill where Saphira landed next to Eragon. They had just finished eating when Gimli remembered to ask Brom's reaction about the emerald.

"So Brom what was that about by "an emerald of the Ancient Riders"?"

"Well when the Riders were first formed some of them found these emeralds that could hold more than a thousand year's worth of both a full grown Rider and Dragon's energy that they use for magic. The only thing that rivals it are diamonds but, even they have their limitations in some shape and form. These could however hold all kinds of energy that a Rider could put into it and use it in battle. But where did you get that? It must have cost you a fortune."

Gimli started laughing for a minute before he could say.

"Brom I found that in the Glittering Caves in Helm's Deep in Eomer's country Rohan. With Eomer's permission along with my King's permission I was aloud to take some Dwarves to refine it and make it looked 100 times better. Even Legolas couldn't speak before my fellow Dwarves and I made it look more beautiful than it was. And when I showed Legolas what I did after he did not speak from noon till sundown."

"Still…it must cost a lot in Middle-Earth and you were willing to give that away?" he asked

Gimli again chuckled.

"Actually Brom we found thousands upon thousands of them in many beautiful colors. There were as many as rainbow. When we got our finest gemologist to look at them they were barely worth anything since they were so many of them. They are indeed worth in looks but, we don't sell them for more than 20 crowns in your measurements in this kingdom."

Both Eragon and Brom started to laugh.

"Well Gimli I guess you could say you cheated him if you were in Middle-Earth but, you may have just made him a very rich man in Alagaesia."

Within 5 minutes Eragon was staring into the fire till heard Brom say

"Catch!"

Eragon caught it and the thing he was suppose to catch was a stick?

He got up and Brom had one as well.

"Come it is time for your sword training!"

Eragon smiled to himself.

'If this old man thinks he beat me he's in one big surprise.'

The two circled around for a moment making the circled line to show where they could not step out till they charged…

*And that's all we have for today. I'm sure you can guess where I got Legolas's name is from. Until next time everyone!

Brom: Have a nice day.*


	13. Eragon's training begins: A set schedule

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)

Okay now we get to Eragon's sword training. And I promise you all he will have a harder time than in the books.

Eragon: Wait what?

Now on to the chapter!*

Eragon lunged toward Brom and slashed at his neck but, Brom blocked the attack with ease, Brom swung his sword at Eragon's arm but Eragon just blocked it. He kicked at Brom but, he swung down and stopped his sword at his leg.

"You have just lost your leg boy! You rarely kick out like that in a one on one match since you would loose your leg!"

Eragon swung downwards toward the old mans but, was countered and lost part of his hand in the process. The old man was too quick for him. Every time he swung toward him he was always hit by the old man no matter how fast or "fancy" his moves were. The group was watching with a blank expression. Almost as if they expected nothing more.

For 10 minutes they battled with Eragon always getting hit by Brom. When they were done Eragon threw his stick in the fire.

"No boy!"

The old man said. He quickly retrieved the stick and made sure it wasn't on fire by stamping on it then putting it in a bag. Everyone heard a weird noise coming from Saphira. Eragon asked her.

'What's wrong with you?'

'It's funny to see you get beaten by the old one.' She said.

It took Eragon a minute to understand that she was laughing at him. He was in a very bad mood from this experience. Aragorn stood up and shook his head.

"Eragon. You should never underestimate your opponent no matter how old they are. I have a good example for you. How old do you think I am?"

The boy looked at Aragorn till he said.

"Late 30's or early 40's?"

Aragorn shook his head.

"50?"

Again he shook his head.

"60?"

Aragorn shook his head and said.

"I'm 112."

Suddenly he stood up taller and looked more fair than they could have thought. Eragon and Brom both looked at him in shock. They were amazed how so suddenly Aragorn seemed to change from a mere Ranger to something that seemed much more stronger, wiser, and more powerful.

"No way…you don't look more than somewhere in your 40's at the latest…"

Eragon said to him. Brom looked again at Aragorn and studied him. Now that he actually looked at him he seemed to look more…different…he looked like a King fair and tall that has arrived on a land full of lesser mortals that did not deserve to have someone like him walk in these lands. But, the moment passed when Aragorn shook himself and he once again looked like the Ranger they knew.

"I am one of the Dunedain Rangers of the North. The last surviving members of the fallen kingdom of Arnor. A descendant of Numenor that is blessed with long life who's blood runs true from the Numenorians of old. But, I'm not the oldest one here though."

Aragorn said.

"You're not? Then who is Faramir, Gimli, Eomer?"

The boy asked looking at the group wondering if in this Middle-Earth people could live to be hundreds of years and only look like they were 40-60 years old.

"No. Gimli is actually 52 years older than me. So he's 164 which is not yet old for a Dwarf but, still old. Faramir is 61 which is a good age of a Man on Gondor and Eomer is 53."

Aragorn had said. When he finished that led to Eragon's question about the Elf.

"How old are you then Legolas?"

Then within a second he was whacked from the stick Brom has pulled out from his bag faster than you could say 'jackrabbit' and hit Eragon as hard as he could in the head.

"Foolish boy! You never ask an Elf how old they are! Elves have always and forever will be a mysterious race. Asking an Elf how old they are is one of the greatest insults you could say to them! They mostly get offended when they are asked about personal information!"

Eragon looked murderously at Brom for hitting him without giving him a warning. But, then he thought that the way Brom nearly shouted at him it must've been a great offense. And he felt ugly for asking and looked downcast. Legolas simply said.

"Brom I do not have a problem with him asking me of my age. I am going to be 3,000 years old in about four months from tomorrow. That is if I have not lost my reckoning in the days from Middle-Earth."

Eragon looked at his friend with his shock.

"That's impossible! You can't be 3,000 years old. I mean I know you are an Elf but, that's just un-believable! You don't look a day past your early 20's!"

Brom gave a heavy sigh and said irritably.

"Didn't I tell you all Elves are immortal? They can live for centuries and for eternity if they did not grow weary of the world or die from a wound in battle or magical accidents at their own home."

Legolas went away from the group and stood next to Saphira staring at the stars. Aragorn cleared his throat and said.

"Okay Eragon to make sure you learn your skills properly here is how your sword training will go down. But, wait Brom there are seven days in a week here correct?"  
The old man nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just making sure. Now this will be your training schedule. The first day of the week you shall train with Brom to show you moves that are familiar with this land, the second day you shall train with Faramir to help you with your speed since amongst us besides Legolas he is the fastest of us with the sword, the third day you shall work with Eomer to help with your defense against foes. He will show you how to move your feet, the fourth you shall work with Gimli and he shall help you to work with other weapons like a daggers and axes along with going against enemies that may wield axes for not everyone uses a sword, the fifth you shall work with Legolas with your archery and to learn some of the techniques of the Elves that will help you if you go against a graceful opponent, the sixth day you shall work by yourself without us watching you to practice and refine as many skills as you can within a two hour time limit, and the seventh you shall fight against me to show your progress over the past week. I shall be going over everything you learned from the past week. Does that sound like a good schedule Brom?"

Brom smiled with a satisfactory smile.

"That is much better than I hoped. I was going to ask you guys if you could help me. I thank you for your help. He should get as much training as he can. Now let us go and get some sleep. We have another long day tomorrow."

They all nodded and went to sleep except, for Legolas whom was talking with Saphira.

'Saphira…I've been sensing danger drawing near. It is faint but my instincts are telling me that something deadly is going to happen to one of us.'

He said to her. Every since they had left Therinsford he felt an evil it was faint but, it kept growing. He only felt something like this once…when they left Lothlorien all those years ago. He hoped his senses were wrong since the last time this happened a friend and a warrior died. He did not want anyone to die like how Boromir did. He could have helped him but, he was too slow…

'Legolas do not let the past dwell heavy on your heart. You did all you could at that time. Now let us get some sleep.'

She then curled her tail around Eragon and put her wing over him like a mother dragon would do to her child. Legolas jumped gracefully and silently away to where he slept in his bag. He looked up at the sky and said.

"Varda please let my senses be wrong for once."

And with that he fell asleep.

*And we're done with this chapter. Sorry it's taking so long. Work is a killer since school is almost starting and I'm wrapping it up there. But, I wonder why Legolas sounds guilty about Boromir dying. Do you know why? Because I don't!*


	14. IntoYazuac: A Small Boy's Price

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of places from The Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)

Okay I am so sorry for not updating. My computer crashed so that is my excuse. Now let us begin another chapter!*

The next day they were walking near a stream and were washing there faces and the horses and Saphira were having a nice long mid-afternoon drink. Legolas ran up a small hill 30 ft away and looked to the South and looked troubled. He came back to Brom and pulled him aside.

"Brom the town ahead I'm going to guess its Yazuac correct?" he asked.

"Yes. But, you know this so why are you asking?" he looked at the Elf questioningly.

"I looked to the town but, the streets look empty for this time of late. And I thought I saw a company of what to me looked like Orcs with long thorns running to the South."

Brom looked startled at what Legolas said for Aragorn and the others had talked about these beings called Orcs. They sounded a lot like Urgals but they did not have thorns and had Elvish pointed ears. Brom thought that Elves being twisted into those ugly creatures since that is the main belief as of the Orc origins amongst the people in Middle-Earth. It must have been a fate worse than Death not being able to return to other Elves and be accepted.

"They sound like Urgals…we had better investigate in case there are survivors. I highly doubt it though we shall have to be very careful."

*two hours later outside the gates of Yazuac*

Aragorn looked around for a second and said.

"This is not right…it's the middle of the day and I hear no people in the streets or even dogs or any other animals in the streets…we should go around back in case there is a trap for us."

"I agree." Brom said. "This could be because someone may have spot Saphira any word has gone through here but, I highly doubt it though…Bring your weapons just in case."

They went through the back way and walked through the streets. They saw some of the doors off their hinges. Gimli said quietly.

"You'd fine more cheer in a graveyard…"

They looked around for a minute till they came to the town square and at that moment they all cried out in horror in their own tongues or in the common tongue.

"Mahal!" Gimli called out in his tongue.

"Gods above…" Brom said.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel!" Legolas cried out in his native tongue.

"Why? Why did this happen to them?" Eragon said.

What looked like hundreds of bodies were piled up in a huge mound in the middle of the town. There were men, women, and children. Aragorn, Faramir, and Eomer looked around in frustration and disbelief. Till finally Aragorn found a helmet of a strange design and kicked it as hard as he could screaming in frustration. Eragon threw up next to the horse. Legolas walked forward to the pile of bodies and said.

"Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath."

The boy was still throwing up when Aragorn saw something walking toward him through the corner of his eye. He spun around and saw a small child of six years that was male walking toward them. Aragorn ran toward him along with Brom and caught him before he fell. Aragorn felt his back cut open form the warm blood that was being felt in his hand. The boy looked into The King of Gondor's eyes. He was a small blond boy with grass green eyes during a summer's mid-day. He whispered to him.

"They…came…two hours ago. A party of 200…we were no match for them. I killed two of them by using my fallen brother's sword and my dead father's dagger. I tried to save my mother and two old sister…but I was cut down and left for dead. Can I have some water?"

Aragorn quickly gave his water skin to the small child and said.

"You can have all the water you can drink young one."

The small boy smiled and took a sip before closing his eyes and his head fell backwards and he dropped the water skin.

He died with a smile on his face at being granted the privilege of having the nourishment of water one last time. Aragorn made of a fist and tapped his forehead and chin. He then whispered.

"Be at Peace. Son of Yazuac of Alagaesia."

He then lightly kissed the young man's forehead.

The others stood silently over the two and Eragon felt so crushed that he thought the world was on his chest and he felt the weight of it.

"Come my friends." Aragorn said in a solemn voice. "Let us put this child to rest."

Aragorn was strapping the boy on his horse. When both he, Faramir Brom and Legolas turned around. They stiffened as if listening for a minute till Legolas shouted.

"YARCH!"

"URGALS!" Brom shouted. He hoisted Eragon on his horse.

"Run you hear me! Don't stop for nothing even if we are all near Death! Get out of here! Go to Saphira she will protect you!"

He then reached into the horse's consciousness and told him to run for Saphira the blue dragon. Eragon's horse Cadoc then ran as if Death itself was after him.

The others brought out their weapons while getting on their horses. They heard a roar down the alleyway to the left and saw a group of monsters coming into view.

The Middle-Earthians saw their first Urgals. They looked exactly like Orcs except they had long horns and their hair was braided. At once the anger of the village and the boy coursed through their veins. And to protect Eragon they charged at them and slew them easily except for Brom that got hit by the handle of an Urgal's weapon and fell of his horse. The others were distracted since they were surrounded on both sides from the Urgals. Eragon spun around to see if they were following and saw Brom fall off. He then turned around and took out his bow. He fit it to the bow and something was bursting to be released. He shouted with all of his might.

"BRISNGR!"

The arrow glowed a hue of blue and sped from the bow with the speed of the wind. He saw it hit the Urgal in the face and explode. Eragon then felt suddenly very weary and fell to the ground unconscious.

Eragon woke with a start till he found he was asleep in his bag. Saphira was wrapped around him like a mother wolf protecting her cub from danger and the cold. He lifted his head and saw the just Faramir. He got up slowly till he was forced back down by Saphira herself. Everyone watched unsurprisingly

"OI! What's your problem?"

'My problem is you!'

"Me? What did I do?"

'You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong like a two day old hatchling! And I've had enough! Every time I leave you you're in trouble. Well no more! Tomorrow you will ride me and not that horse!'

"And if I refuse?"

Her grip tightened and she said.

'I think you know you have no choice.'

He nodded and she let him up. Faramir quickly handed him up a thing of soup and he ate quickly.

"Follow me." He said when he was done eating.

Eragon got up and followed along with Saphira. He walked over the small hill and saw the others standing around something looking sad. At first Eragon thought Brom was severely hurt or something till he saw him standing next to Aragorn. The three of them saw their horses there bowing their heads in respect. When Eragon saw what it was he stopped and bowed his head along with Faramir. In the Common Tongue it said.

"HERE LIES AN UNNAMED BOY OF YAZUAC. HE FELL Defending his mother AND SMALL SISTER. HERE ALSO LIES ALL OF THE PEOPLE SLAIN ON THIS TRAGIC DAY ON THIS GRAVE.

September 5, 2010

There was another thing that was written in an Elvish language that Eragon did not translate till later in his life.

**"****Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín."**

**"****May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life."**

***And we're out of time. Sorry again for my computer crashing. Till next time.***


	15. After Yazuac: Eragon's scolding

(*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Lord of the Rings and The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.*

Well here we are again. Now in this we shall have a brief bout of Brom scolding Eragon but, we shall skip ahead to the day where Eragon is riding with Saphira. Except, this time we shall be on the ground and not in the air with Eragon and Saphira. Now let us begin!*

They were all walking back in silence. Saphira had stayed behind for a moment looking at the grave. Absorbing how Men, an Elf and a Dwarf viewed Death. She was confused. For show was new to seeing a grave where a dead person was sleeping for the rest of time. She knew only a bit of Death from Eragon's remising Garrow's Death through their connection but, she did not know him so she didn't know what to feel. Now she was looking at Death square in the face.

'Farewell young one. May you find your peace. And may your enemies suffer more than a thousand years for what they did to you, your family, and your village.'

She bowed her head in respect and walked back to the others since she did not see the need to fly such a short distance. When she arrived she found Brom scolding Eragon again.

'Ugh. And he wonders why Brom is always yelling at him for his mistakes.' She thought. 'All that happens is the information goes in one ear and goes out the other. He is worse than a young hatchling walking around its cave exploring its surroundings.'

She walked over to Legolas and asked him what was going while at the same time watching what Brom shaking his head at Eragon.

"Boy do you have any idea how worried we all were? Your actions nearly cost you your life!"

Brom had been yelling at Eragon ever since they left the grave asking why he did what he did with that arrow.

"I was trying to save you Brom! You were about to die thanks to that Urgal. I just did what my instincts were telling me to. And besides Aragorn and the others were surrounded! They couldn't get to you and Saphira was all the way over here." Eragon snapped at.

"Boy you have absolutely no idea what did you?" Brom said. "What you did back there was Magic! And Magic has rules that cannot and I repeat CANNOT be broken no matter how hard + would not stop pestering them until his question was answered.

"They were charged with impossible tasks like filling up a bucket of water without turning on a tap. Or moving a rock without using your hands or feet. In case they did magic in the middle of a different lesson they were immediately taken to special lessons to make sure they could control it and not accidentally harm or kill their fellow riders. But since times have changed…I'll start teaching you how to use magic."

Eragon nodded taking this all in and then walked over to his sleeping bag, rolled over, and was falling asleep.

He then had a dream of many ships on the shore. Four beings were boarding a ship. Three of them turned and looked sadly at the shore. One being that was wearing a hood cried sadly at the one nearest to the shore. The dream faded away but he saw two dragons circling the skies.

Legolas was sleeping soundly for once since he knew he needed his rest after keeping watch for almost a week. Sure he was an Elf but, even Elves needed their sleep as much as any other being. He was having a dream of what looked like an Elf maiden in a cold prison cell. She was murmuring something but, he could not hear. He tried to call out but was awoken by Aragorn.

"Legolas wake up. We are now going to the town of Daret since we still need supplies."

Legolas shook his head and jumped up. Everyone else had packed everything onto their horses. He saw Brom showing Eragon how to ride Saphira properly without falling off.

"And make sure to hang onto here in case she does what I call 'a barrel roll'. That is when she spins in the air."

"What you afraid we are going to be attacked or something?" Eragon asked.

"Just get on your dragon boy!"

Eragon jumped on and was looking nervous. Saphira smiled and took off leaving the others to watch in awe.

"I shall always love that sight." Brom said to himself.

They started to walk causally when Brom asked.

"Aragorn. I have a question for you. Are you a Ranger or something else? Because when you told us our ages. You changed in a way."

Aragorn slowed his horse down and took a deep breath.

"Yes I am a Ranger but, I am also a King. The King of Gondor and Arnor to be exact."

Brom's eyes widened at this fact.

"A King? But, you don't act like a King I've seen. You seem like you'd rather be just a Ranger and explore the world and help the people in any way you can." Brom said.

"Yes I did once before I became King. Because during the War of the Ring. When the Ring of Power was found I feared that I would have become like my ancestor Isildur. I thought I would have been corrupted by the Ring and tried to challenge Sauron with power by using his Ring. But I did not for our friend Frodo took the Ring and sent it into the fiery depths of Mount Doom where it was made. There could it have been unmade and Sauron's power could have been broken forever." Aragorn said.

"This Sauron you speak of…and this Melkor that Legolas was talking about the other day…they unnerve me…I could only imagine the evil they did in Middle-Earth. I am happy that they were overthrown and their evil was somewhat repaired."

They walked for another couple of hours without talk. When they stopped to make camp they saw what looked like a town. Eragon and Saphira had to land elsewhere and had to walk to get to the campsite.

"That's Daret. We will be going there tomorrow. But for now we shall rest."

*And that's all we have for today. Next time we shall enter Daret! Later.*


	16. Another short chapter: Sorry

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in The Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) I am sorry for not updating junior year sucks. That and some other personal matters. So don't expect a lot of updates. To Master of The Blood Wolves the reason Faramir and Eomer don't do much is because I am waiting to start Eldest when everyone will be splitting up and get more chapters for themselves since I will once again skip Eragon's training unless they follow him for a day or so. This short chapter shall be dedicated to our favorite Rohan King and Steward And it will be short so again sorry!*

Eomer was the first to wake up. He saw everyone else was asleep. Gimli was snoring so loud that he wondered how he slept through that. He was even more shocked to find Legolas and Saphira asleep with their heightened senses of hearing. He got up and walked to look to the West. He longed for his wife Lothíriel. He also longed for his young son Elfwine. To go riding with him in the fields of Rohan in this time of winter since it would help build up his son's endurance in case he had to ride horse back in the cold. To ride on his old horse Firefoot. The horse was the young cousin of Shadowfax the Lord of the Meras that The White Wizard Gandalf now rides. Eomer did not challenge the old wizard for the ownership of the horse since first; the horse chooses the rider even if it was not the Rohirric King. Second Eomer knew not to challenge Gandalf unless he wanted his kingdom to fall into some darkness of some sort since; he knew that Gandalf had greater power than anyone would ever dream. He was so occupied with his thoughts that he did not notice Faramir coming up behind him.

"You miss them as well don't you Eomer?" he said.

Eomer turned to look at his brother-in-law. He saw him looking longingly at the West. Almost as if he could see his wife Eowyn and his son Elboron.

"Yes, I miss them more than anything in the world. It is cruel that we left Middle-Earth without them knowing. For all we know it could have been 2 years back home and they all think we are dead." Faramir sighed deeply.

Eomer nodded. "Indeed brother. But, I think the same amount of time passes here and there so to them, we only have been missing for a few months. And also remember that we are not expected back for at the most a year. Hopefully we will find our way back."

Faramir nodded solemnly. He would give anything to see his family. He really missed them. They both then started to sing in the fashion of their own tongue. Eomer started singing "The Horse and the Rider". Faramir was singing a Numenorian song of old that everyone in Gondor knew. It was then carried away into the West as if by some will. Little did they know then it would aid them in the time to come. But, back to the here and now. They did not notice the others getting up till Aragorn had his hands on both of their shoulders and said.

"Come on…we're going to Daret."

*And that's all I have. I'm sorry I just can't come up with anything I am just too busy. R&R please.*


	17. Daret: Eragon feels like an idiot

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Lord of the Rings and The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them in any profitable means in any shape or form.) And here we go another chapter about to be told of this tale. This one will cover Daret. That's it. So…moo!*

As they were approaching Daret Aragorn kept getting the same vibe he had back at Yazuac. He had his hands on his sword. More than 87 years in the wild before The War of the Ring had taught him something. They were about to go through the gates when a voice cried up from above.

"Halt! Do not move any direction or you will be shot!"

They all looked up and saw archers on the gates and all around. Brom knew they had no chance. Even if Saphira were here it would take her and around 20 more men to take down those archers. So Brom did what he normally did.

"Excuse me sir but what are you doing pointing all of your archers at us? We are but measly travelers. What is the reason to be armed?" Brom asked the person that stood above him without a bow.

"I could ask you and your companions the same question." The leader said walking down to the gates.

When he got to the entrance of the gate he introduced himself.

"I am Trevor. A retired member of the Imperial Army. I was sent here to protect it from attacking Urgal parties that have been sighted here in the North." The official said.

"I am Neal, this is my boy Evan, our friends, Strider, Faramir, Eomer, Jacob, and William Turner. We are traveling to Dras-Leona to visit our family. We come from Carvahall, it's a remote village to far to the North hidden by the Spine." Brom said

"Ahhh I have heard of some villages up there. I never went up that far North since I was always stationed in the South. Now what are you doing here anyway?" Trevor questioned.

"Actually we are here to gather some supplies since we are taking the scenic root since I want show my nephew the places his father and I went through traveling in our younger years." Brom said keeping direct eye contact with him.

"Well what do you need sirs? If you agree to handing over the money I will send for someone to get your supplies. What do you need?" Neal asked in a business like manner.

"Supplies for as you see here, horse feed, food for us, water, oh and some gloves for the boy. His hands get cold real easily in the nights." Brom said as if he knew the man all his life and was just bartering with him for a cow.

Neal called an archer from above to get these things that Brom requested.

"Have you heard of the recent attacks by the Urgals? Have you passed by any of the northern villages that are not armed?" Neal asked Brom.

"Yes. I unfortunately have some terrible news to tell you. We only passed to this town because I tell you this since of what happened to us…Yazuac was completely destroyed by what we guess were Urgals."

At this everyone there gasped with surprise. Some of them almost despaired. Neal put his head down.

"I had friends…in Yazuac." He whispered almost to himself. "Your news is all grief since most of us have family there. There were many good men there. They will be missed. But, the more I think about it the more I think the northern villages should have more soldiers to protect it…this is not right but, I'm not the King. He must have something planned to do."

"Aye. The King must have something planned. He certainly will lose some support from the Empire if everyone hears he did not send troops to protect the northern villages since some people form Terim have their elders up there to escape the noise of the larger cities."

"Yes…I am sure the King has something." Trevor said quietly almost to himself.

Within another 10 minutes the men that were ordered to get the supplies had returned. They handed over the money, re-saddled the horses and were off.

"Farewell! When you pass to Dres-Leona please relay my message to the officials that soldiers are needed in the North." Trevor said waving his hands signaling them to be off.

"I will." Brom called. "May we find peace before disaster strikes."

The group of seven left and once Legolas said it was okay to speak freely Eragon spoke up first.

"Well we certainly can call that a close shave."

"Yes…although if it wasn't for my quick thinking we all may have been stuck in a prison cell or dead with a body of arrows." Brom said almost to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Eragon asked.

"Trevor would have had us put in a cell or shot and killed. Had I not done quick thinking as I said. I felt it when I brushed his mind and read his thoughts." Brom explained once he found out he said that last part out loud.

"What? I thought you could only read animal's minds."

"No you foolish boy." Brom said smacking his forehead along with everyone else. "I told you last night before you fell asleep that you could go into any conscious if you had the will and strength. It applies to people too!" Brom finished his miny lecture.

Eragon nodded and felt a little stupid. He was always yelled at for every mistake he made.

'_Remember Eragon you are only a "teenager" and are still in your adolescence years. You have much to learn little one._' Saphira said as he felt her conscious melt into his again as they approached the camp.

'Oh yes Saphira as if you're going through your adolescence years already!' He snapped back.

'_As a matter of fact I am._' She answered smugly.

It then hit Eragon that Dragons go through adolescence faster than humans.

*That's all I have for now R&R please.*


	18. The Shire: Bag End's vistors and owners

*(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Well it's been quite a bit hasn't it? Been a month at the most? I can explain my computer died! And I have serious writer's block…this is a small random chapter that actually goes back to Middle-Earth. To The Shire actually….figured it's time to set my sights there since The Fellowship will be coming to Alagaesia. OH NO SPOILERS! Who cares? Cause I don't since I'm the guy running this! Now to Bag End!*

Frodo Baggins was sitting in the living room staring out the window. It was nightfall and he was thinking of what Gandalf had said last night. Aragorn and the others disappeared and have been missing for some weeks; a tremor of 'magic' was felt all across Middle-Earth the night that Aragorn's ship was seen. It had felt dark. What it was no one knew. Gandalf was outside with his horse Shadowfax. Sam was asleep with his wife Rose and their kids were all asleep in their rooms. Frodo looked outside and this night reminded him of a night around 20 years ago when Gandalf came in almost scolding him and was threatening to bust down his door.

It was at that point he heard someone come in. It looked like a random Hobbit just barged right in uncalled for and hung his hood on the hooks. But no, it was a person that was so wretched no one could look at it. This Hobbit was Sméagol. To the Hobbits near Bag End he was just thought of a Hobbit near Bree since their folk had settled there along with the Bog Folk (Men). This Hobbit was Sméagol but was once called Gollum because of his time with the Ring of Power. They destroyed the Ring that's thanks to Sam getting a great surge of strength when he saw the two fighting and he did not want to see his friend hurt. He got into the fray and somehow got the Ring and threw it into the chasm with only a few seconds hesitation. When he did that Frodo and Gollum nearly jumped into the chasm but forced them both back. He pinned them both down for a minute till they heard an explosion. Frodo and Sam looked over the edge and saw the lave overflow. They then heard a shriek and saw Gollum on the floor in pain they ran to the entrance but, Frodo stopped when he still saw Gollum on the ground. He ran back to him despite Sam's protests picked him up and ran off. They finally collapsed from exhaustion. Gollum was still withering in pain. They thought he was going to fall into dust like he said earlier to a bright white light shown from the West and bathed him. When it ceased they saw a regular looking Hobbit unconscious. Sam and Frodo looked bewildered till they passed out. They awoke in Minas Tirith. Everyone came in greeting Frodo. Last of came Sméagol. He looked like he did the day before he found the Ring. He smiled and Frodo noticed that his teeth has returned as long with his hair and no longer walked on all fours. When they all decided to leave Frodo offered him a place at Bag End. He looked worried at first for he thought everyone would hate him for what he was especially the Hobbits if they found out. But, Gandalf saw that he changed and counseled him to go.

"Sorry I am late Master." Sméagol said apologetically. "I was just at The Green Dragon…drinking…I am sorry."

Frodo chuckled at this since Sméagol acted like a child that did what his parents told him too and acted very sorry if he disobeyed Frodo.

"Sméagol…it's alright. You're a grown Hobbit. I'm confident you can look after yourself." Frodo said still chuckling

Sméagol still looked like he deserved to be punished. He walked to his room and shut his door. Frodo still did not understand him even though he understood him the most out of everyone. Frodo looked back and saw Gandalf walking back into the house. Frodo opened the door for him and the wizard sat down and took out his pipe.

"I take it you had no luck in finding news of Aragorn or the others? I saw you talking to some Rangers earlier today."

The old wizard was smoking for a minute before he responded by saying.

"No…we searched far and wide over all of Rohan and Gondor. Not a word has been whispered by anything. We still need to look near Harad since their ship was last seen near the coast. Not even Lord Elrond knows where he is for he cannot see him. All he sees is a dragon that is black…as does the Lady Galadriel." He looked into the dying fire and was thinking again.

"They may have been captured and killed but then even Lord Elrond would have been able to figure that out. But, the thing that strikes me odd is the dragon Frodo. They are all destroyed. If there was one it would have been in Sauron's army. Unless…"

He shot right up and grabbed his staff.

"I'm sorry Frodo but, I must leave I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise this time I will be back!"

And without another word he ran out the door, whistled for Shadowfax, and within a second the horse came running up the street and with the grace of an Elf the old wizard jumped on the horse and they ran faster than the North wind and sped off in what looked like a dim white light.

Frodo meanwhile looked neither sad nor angry. He was use to the wizard running off for no reason not telling anyone. He trusted he would return since last time Saruman trapped him on top of Orthanc. He smiled thinking of a similar scene not too long ago. He returned to the study where he was looking over a red book and flipped to the front to start reading "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins." And "The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins."

* And that's all I have…I have serious writer's block I honestly don't know where to take it since I went to fast for my tastes. Leave me a comment of what to do and I may do it depending on how I think it could fit in. R&R please.*


	19. Legolas burns his hand: Seithr Oil found

***(Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful ownes and I have not used them for profitable means in any shape or form.) Well here we are now we're going back to Alagaesia I'm skipping ahead to where he finds the Seithr oil since I wont be reposting the whole book since that would just take forever... Well let's get back to the group.***

Legolas was standing alone on top of a small hill occasionally turning to look in a different direction. The sun was due to rise at any moment. His keen Elf sight let him see a party of Urgals in the North going East by the northern tip of the Haradac Desert. He watched them for a while till he looked South and saw a huge city that seemed to cast a dark glow. Legolas assumed that it was the capital Uru'baen he looked to the Southwest and saw two beggars walking North. One looked like he was on his knees like a dog being kicked at. Another was wearing a very dirty white gray robes leaning heavily on what looked like half of a black staff. Legolas thought this odd and this figure seemed very familiar. He was about to put his hands over his eyes to get a better look when Faramir came up and said.

"Come Legolas we're moving out today we're aiming to go South a bit for half the day then back a bit toward West since the Ra'zac seem to be taking that road."

The Elf nodded and looked back to where he saw the two travelers but they mysteriously disappeared.

*Sometime later*

They rode in silence again since Eragon was on Saphira riding on top of the clouds. They rode for about an hour till Gimli broke the silence and asked Brom.

"Brom what are the Dwarves here like if you have seen any? I would like to hear anything that you know about them even if it's just a small myth."

The old man sat in silence for a moment till he spoke up.

"If anything Gimli they are like you. Proud, stubborn, fierce warriors, very loyal to their friends, and very secret of their culture since I don't think you have brought anything up form yours when it came to personal matters like your real name since even I know you have a name amongst your people that you will never tell anyone that is not a Dwarf. That and you don't speak in your language out loud which is unlike the Dwarves here. They rarely teach someone their language but one may have the chance to learn it."

Gimli smiled and said "May I see my brethren here for I would love to see the marvels they have made here. Indeed they may know secrets that not even our most skilled smiths know. Even if their works are not worth anything compared to ours it's the time that was put into it that counts. For that is the main belief of treasure. The size, the color, the shape, or the mineral does not matter. What truly matters is the time and effort put into it."

Brom nodded in agreement. "Spoken like a true Dwarf. And I take my hood off for you Gimli son of Gloin for the hope that you may seen your kin in this land if I may be so bold to call them that." And he did just that.

When Brom finished Faramir spot something on the ground and got off his horse to look at it closely. Everyone stopped when they saw him get off. He was looking at it and seemed to be following something on the ground till he stopped. He looked at everyone and said.

"Well, well, well my friends looks like our Ra'zac friends have gotten away from us. And they seemed to have grown twice their size, somehow sprouted wings, and flew away."

Aragorn jumped down and examined the tracks as well he got up and said to Faramir.

"Well I see that even though the Dúnedain of the South did not live in their Wild North like their kin did they certainly rivaled our skill not even I saw that one. I certainly am glad you are my Steward for I can think of no other Man in all of Gondor or Arnor as known in ancient lore, sharp eyed, or wise in his own counsel as you."

"Thank you Kin-I mean Aragorn." He replied showing he still had a hard time not calling him 'King' even when both him and Eomer said he did not have to unless on important occasion. Aragorn and Eomer shook their heads smiling at him at his stubborn will trying to do his Kings' wishes tot he best of his ability and beyond but still clinging to the old ways of tradition.

Brom looked at the tracks himself and said out loud almost to himself.

"Ahhh so that explains how they have evaded me over the years...I did not know they still had their steeds...I thought those two were the last ones."

Eragon landed in 5 minutes and asked what was going on. Brom showed him the tracks and asked him to guess what happened and Legolas wondered off looking around for some other clues.

He wondered around 15 ft away from the group when a small canteen looking thing caught his eye. He examined it by smelling it and it gave a strange odor that his sense told him to not drink. He poured a small drop onto his hand and felt a shearing pain on his finger. He let out a small cry that was heard from Aragorn. whom rushed over to help his friend he asked.

"What's wrong are you hurt? Are there Urgals here or the Ra'zac?"

"No I just burned my finger with this strange liquid. Come let us show Brom this thing since he probably knows what this is."

When they came over and Legolas told him what happened Brom examined it for a second till he said with distaste.

"Seithr oil...this is very expensive in this form. The King will be very disappointed with them once he finds out. It's grown from a plant in the frigid northern seas on an island. In it's normal form it's harmless and is used to preserve pearls for merchants. However if a few words are said in the Ancient Language along with a blood sacrifice then it turns into a bad acid that can burn anything that has flesh or even had flesh once but it surprisingly left everything else unscathed."

Eragon was silent till he asked.

"Hang on...how come if I picked that up and did that you would have been telling me off but when Legolas does it you leave him alone and don't scold him?"

"Because boy." Brom said clearly irritated by the question. "Knowing your inquisitive nature you would have drunk the whole thing without a second thought and would have been reduced to nothing more than a puddle after a long, burning, and extremely painful death."

Eragon looked startled at the statement and was silent thinking of what he said. The group remained silent for a while till Eomer spoke up.

"I do not know much of merchants that sell their trade by sea. Since in my kingdom we only have the river Anduin and we do little to almost no trading by it. But that's besides the point, wouldn't a town or city near the ocean that does huge amounts of trade? If so wouldn't one of them have records of this liquid being shipped all over the empire besides being used besides say for preserving pearls?"

Brom's face lit up faster than you could say 'Jackrabbit' and he said from there.

"And from there we could find out who bought and maybe with some luck we can find the Ra'zac's hideout through the records! Brilliant Eomer! Had I only thought of this years ago it would have saved me many, many headaches. Brilliant! I happen to have a friend in Teirm named Jeod or at least I did if he is still alive after all these years. That is if no one has any objections?"

No one disagreed since they had no where else to go to. So they wrapped the Seithr Oil in a small blanket put it on Eragon's horse Cadoc and went off South since they were leaning toward the Spine.

***Well that's all I have for today till next time R&R please.***


	20. Another dream for Legolas: Another evil?

***(Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful ownes and I have not used them for profitable means in any shape or form.) Now today we shall be getting into Terim today. And this should be interesting considering the fact that our favorite Elf will discover something that will be of great importantce to him in the far future but he wont realize it yet. Also some hinted spoilers if you haven't the third book. But anyway to the gates of Terim!***

Legolas was sleeping and was again dreaming of the strange lady. He saw her tired on a stone cold "bed" he could call it but it looked like just a stone table. He tried calling out to her but she didn't hear him. She kept tossing and turning as if fighting something inside of her. She opened her eyes in pain and looked directly into Legolas's eyes. He saw pain and suffereing. He felt himself slipping away and he could of sown he saw a tear leave the stranger's eyelids...

Legolas jumped awake and drew his bow and an arrow. He felt cold...something evil was nearby. Saphira opened her eyes once she felt the Elf jump awake. He ran swiftly and silently to the edge of the camp without waking anyone. Saphira looked around and said to Legolas's

'_Something evil is near here...it's feels...colder than the Ra'zacs... It's far worse than King Galbatorix if that's even possible.' _She said with a hint of fear in her voice that was just noticeable. She then put her wing over Eragon to make sure he was not seen.

Suddenly a cold shrill voice screamed in the middle of the night. The group from Middle-Earth sprung up and ran to Legolas's side fearing the worst. Brom got up two seconds later and you could hear Eragon's small yell of surprise that was thankful drowned out by Saphira's wing. He probably yelled since a big blue thing was now where the night sky was only a couple of hours before. There was another yell that was the same but it sounded far away. Brom looked as if he saw the King himself standing over him.

"What is it? It's...even worse than the Ra'zac! If that's even possible!" He said and was trembling under the feeling of fear that was surronding them on all sides. He never felt something so cold in all his life. To him the Ra'zac seemed like warm day in the summer compared to this.

Legolas's eyes darted all around till he saw something directly ahead of him. It was somehting dressed in black. He ran forward fitting the arrow to his string screaming "ELBERETH GILTHONIEL!" He them let the arrow fly and it soared through the air. He paused and in the blink of an eye put his bow away and brough out his two twin knives. Then a screaching voice was heard for a second that it died away and the evil passed and eveyrone did not fall back asleep that night.

"What was that last night?" Eragon asked the group. He was still shivering from the fear even though it was already dawn and the attack had happened hours ago. "It was just so cold...I don't know...not even the Ra'zac gave me that feeling when they attacked me in Carvahall...that made me want to stay with the Ra'zac forever than be within a 100 leagues of whatever that was."

Brom didn't answer since he was racking through is brain what exaclty that was...he never felt anything like that. Aragorn and the others discussing something together as quietly as they could.

"Aragorn...you don't suppose that whatever that was...was _them_? They were destroyed along with everything else in Sauron's army when the Ring was destroyed!" Gimli said looking over his shoulder as if what he was referring to was right behind him.

"I don't know Gimli...it's possible that they too have found their way into this world. We need to be more careful. From now on until we get to Terim one of us will have to stand watch." Aragorn said as he too feared what Gimli was saying.

They all agreed and turned towards Brom.

"We need to get to Terim as fast as possible. And Eragon will have to stay on Saphira on all times unless a great need rises." Aragorn said to him and making sure Eragon did not hear him.

"Agreed now we should reach Terim within the afternoon so Saphira will fly ahead till we reach the edge of the spine then we can set something up and figure out where to hide her. The boy will go with her since I need to talk to you and explain something before we get to Terim." They all nodded and sadled their horses and set off as quickly as possible.

Eragon was riding on Saphira and asked. "Saphira do you know what attacked us last night? I'm still shivering over it." he said to his dragon while sratching her neck.

_'I do not know little one. Whatever it was that thing or things was shocked at us. Something in the way it shrieked before being hit by Legolas but I think it only got hit from surprise at seeing our group. We need to be more careful from now on. I don't know if what that was is working for the King. We need to be careful. and go to Terim fast.' _She replied and was silent for the reaminder of the ride lost in her thoughts.

"So that's why you're so interested in the boy and his training! No wonder you tagged along it all makes sense now!" Gimli said with surprise and awe on his face.

Brom nodded. "Yes that is why. No remember not to tell him except under those circumstances which you just swore. Now for my question to you. I have a feeling you know what that thing was last night if you do then tell me."

Legolas looked in the opposite direction and said. "Yes...we think we know what it was but we just can't be sure considering the fact that Gandalf said they were destroyed...we need to get more information on this so until then we'll have to be extra cautious since a new group may be after Eragon not just the Varden or the Empire." He finshed saying as he looked toward the West thinking about the girl in his dream. Who was she? Why did she keep appearing and...why did the Elf feel different toward her?"

***And that's it for now. Catch ya later! R&R please.***


	21. Very Short Again I Apologize!

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Lord of the Rings or The Inheritance Cycle. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them for profitable means in any shape or form.) Here we are finally in Terim. Let's see this unroll!***

The group was walking around the city looking got Jeod. Legolas could tell just by looking at it that, the city was of Elven craft. He smiled even though the Elves here were foreign he felt more towards home in this city than anywhere else in the new world. They were told by a stranger in the bar that his house was in this part of town. They stopped and looked at two houses that one of which, had to be Jeod's. Aragorn went to the one on the right saw a woman putting something in a cauldron. He and Legolas walked up to her and asked.

"Excuse me but could you tell me which house Jeod lives in?" Aragorn asked politely.

"I could." She said smiling at them. She said nothing for a full minute which Aragorn got confused and was thinking if he had said something wrong. Legolas smiled and knew what she was hinting at.

"Will you tell us?" The Elf asked laughing in his head at how "Elvish" she was acting when he knew just by looking at her she had little to no contact with Elves.

"Ahh now that is a different subject entirely!" She exclaimed while stepping away from her cauldron. "First you asked me if I could tell you. You never asked if I would. So I truthfully answered your first question. When you asked "Will you" I agreed since you asked me in the way hoping I was willing to help you out and I was."

Aragorn laughed finally understanding what she meant and why Legolas was smiling at her with a hint of surprise and a hint of bemusement in his face.

"And to answer your second question he is on the house to the left of mine from facing the street. I have never seen visitors like you in this city before but, you two seem very agreeable. If you ever want to come into my shop feel free. I would _love_ to have a conversation with you and the other members of your group." And with that she picked up her cauldron and went inside.

"A very strange woman…I wonder what she meant by loving to talk to us…" Aragorn said while returning to the other. He informed them of what she said and they went to Jeod's house.

They knocked on the door and a butler opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" He asked them and was wiping a glass with a rag.

"Yes may we see Jeod please?" Brom asked to the butler.

"Do you have an appointment with him sirs?" The butler asked.

"No…but, may we see him tell him an old friend from Gil'ead." He said.

The butler left and went to find Jeod. Gimli was looking around the street and noticed a cat staring at them with a bored expression. The Dwarf thought it odd since he never thought a cat could look bored. He reminded himself that in this land anything was possible and to stay away since he was allergic to cats.

Another man appeared at the door and asked "Brom? Is that you?"

***And we'll cut it short since I have nothing else to do at the moment…I'm currently in writers block in the moment for this story…but don't fret! If you want to see me still write check out my other story "Lily's Potter's Revival" Just click on my username and you'll see it. Later***


End file.
